Hime
by HollowBerry103
Summary: (((Summary: Woren Shiraiyuki, is a random loser Shinigami of squad 13... nothing special, right? Wrong. She is a girl who tries to ignore her past and look to her future, -which let me tell you, is CRAZY.- With the impending danger of "Rogue", a dangerous threat, Shiraiyuki juggles certain death and a new found crush on the captain of a certain squad... Hmmmm. ;) R&R. T-for blood.


(A/N:Okay! This is not, my first Bleach fanfic, but it is the first I've posted... So go easy on me. I'm new to this fandom and writing Bleach fanfiction in general. So... ENJOY!)

(P.S: I wrote this for GiggleMaster13's b-day, Happy Birthday sis!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shiraiyuki, and her zanpakuto... Tite Kubo owns the rest.)

(Main Couple: K. Byakuya & OC.)

(Side Pairings: HitsuKarin, IchiRuki and Uryu & Orihime... and so on.)

_Hime._

Story: Shinryoku's blade swung down hard, slicing through the air with a hiss of it's flickering coat of black flames. It made contact with the dense white mask with a sharp screech from the hollow. And with another billowing scream of rage it burst into black dust.

Woren Shiraiyuki stood gasping to regain her breath, sweat trickling into her eyes as she shook, barely standing as she grasped tightly to her zanpakuto. Her knees trembled, before giving out altogether.

She fell backwards, Shinryoku's flames dying out as her hands slide from the hilt. Shiraiyuki lay sprawled out on the wet earth as the rain poured down around her, her shihakusho drenched.

"Uukh!" Shiraiyuki coughed violently her head jerking to the side as she spat blood. She ground her teeth together, suppressing a moan as she pressed hard on her wounded side. They had gotten in a lucky shot.

She had been distracted, how foolish. What would Jushirou-Nii-san think? She pushed away those thoughts, concentrating on her current situation. 'That is hardly your fault.' Came the soft voice of her zanpakuto Shinryoku.

Shiraiyuki scoffed at that. 'No use trying to justify imperfect concentration.' He breathed out a heavy sigh of exasperation. 'As you wish, Hime.' He recited in a gently whisper. Shiraiyuki's sight blurred, she'd lost too much blood.

She was pale and felt faint, this wasn't good. The sides of her vision smudged, her consciousness fading into black...

.o.o.o.o.o.

When she awoke she was floating, above an ever calm and never ending ocean of sky blue water, a white void caressing the surface of it.

A faint chuckle reached her ears as she took in the familiar surroundings. "Do you ever plan to look at me?" He questioned kindheartedly stretching out his hand.

Shiraiyuki stared at it a moment before she reached up and grasped it. "Why am I here?" She asked instead of answering his inquiry.

He rolled his eyes, as she gazed up at him. His soft white hair floating around him as if underwater. He was the exact opposite of her, while she was fair skinned with fine straight black hair, clad in a black shihakusho.

Shinryoku what with his paler skin and snow white hair, wearing an even whiter shihakusho, was rather docile compared to her boisterous and blunt attitude.

"Why, you ask?" His white lashes fluttering briefly over his dark eyes.

His voice grew husky as he almost hissed. "You don't see that?" His gaze flickered off to her right. Shiraiyuki raised an eyebrow as she craned her neck around, her eyes searching.

"That." Shinryoku pointed stiffly, almost glaring at it. Her eyes widened as she stared dumbfounded at it.

"Is that?-" "A crack? Yes. And it's growing, Shiraiyuki-hime." She glanced at him from over her shoulder as she turned her full attention towards the crack.

"But it's so small-." "You are dying, Hime." Shiraiyuki felt like she had suddenly been submerged in deep water, her throat closed up and lungs crying for air.

'No...'

.o.o.o.o.

With a harsh gasp, she bolted upright her side tearing painfully. "Ow!" Shiraiyuki cried out, her hand hovering over her side.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared down at her bandaged stomach, red staining the white wrappings. "Try not to strain yourself." Shiraiyuki snapped her head in the direction of the voice, bitting back a whimper of pain.

Shock ran through her, her face contorted into one of disbelief and pain. "Kisuke?! W-what?" She winced visibly as she curled into herself.

"Relax. Yes, Rai it's me." He smiled a small tilt of his lips, sympathy swimming in his dark eyes. Shiraiyuki gritted her teeth, still extremely confused.

"W-what am I doing here, Kisuke?!" She demanded, her intense stare burning holes into his eyes. "Ouch. Don't you want to see your Nii-chan?" She glared angrily over at him, her fists curling.

"Guess not." He muttered, his smile slipping into a hard frown. "I found you unconscious, and bleeding out in a field. I got to you just in time." Kisuke said, his brow scrunched in an irritated scowl.

"What were you doing all alone?" He interrogated. Shiraiyuki hissed furiously through her clenched teeth. "None of your business, Kisuke!" He gave her a hurt look, his hat tilting forward.

"So mean." He muttered shaking his head. "Hey! Kisuke!" Came a gruff voice from the behind the door. "Strawberry and Kuchiki are here!" Kisuke's eyes bore into her as she turned her head away from him.

"Send 'em in." He called over his shoulder. After a moment of silence, the sound of bare feet padding across the floor filtered in from the hall.

"Hey! Urahara! I need some help!" A loud male voice that sounded oddly familiar to Shiraiyuki, yelled. The door to the room slammed opened.

Shiraiyuki pulled the blankets up around her bandaged chest, feeling slightly awkward as she peered around her brother at the open door.

"Shiraiyuki-san?!" There stood Rukia Kuchiki fukutaichou, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Both of whom were gaping at her. "Kuchiki fukutaichou." Shiraiyuki bowed her head slightly, before smirking at Rukia's companion,"Strawberry."

Ichigo's mouth shut with a snap, a scowl forming on his handsome features. "Shut it, 'Raiyu."

Shiraiyuki rolled her blue eyes, ignoring him. Turning a scowl on the man with the hat.

Kisuke ignored her hurtful scowl, choosing to direct his attention at his customers. "What's the verdict?" He questioned patiently, flipping out his fan.

Rukia frowned as she moved passed him and moving towards Shiraiyuki. "He, needs you to open the Senkaimon. For foolish and inappropriate reasons." Rukia motioned vaguely back over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"I have a bone to pick with Toshirou!" He snapped cracking his knuckles angrily. "Karin's a mess! I thought you agreed with me?!" Kisuke raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with mischief as his lips tugged at the corner in a smirk. "Oh? Why?" They all rudely ignored Kisuke's comment.

"If Karin is such a mess. Then why'd you leave her?" She asked glaring over at Kisuke with a new wave of that old resentment, that she had buried deep within herself seemed to bubble up to the surface at the very sight of him.

The memories of that filthy place still made her skin crawl, the litter covered street, dirty homeless people begging for food that no one had.

She could hardly believe that her own brother could leave her there, all alone and completely defenceless. Rukia frowned as she crouched next to Shiraiyuki who smiled slightly up at her.

"I do. That doesn't mean it isn't foolish." Rukia said, her eyes boring into Shiraiyuki's side. "What happened?" She inquired a commanding edge seeping through her worried tone.

Shiraiyuki shifted uncomfortable under her scrutinizing glare. "Hollow nicked my side... No need to worry-." "You could have died." Kisuke said his voice thick with annoyance at her dismissal, his gaze hardening.

She turned away, staring down at her left side, Shinryoku nestled snugly on a red pillow. It's snow white sheath glaring up at her. "I know."

"Why were you alone, Urahara?!" She winced at Rukia's sharp tone, her stomach clenching painfully from the sudden movement. "Please don't call me that..." She muttered sheepishly.

Shiraiyuki cleared her throat and spoke in a formal and calm voice. "I wasn't." Rukia's scowl deepened. "What?! Then where was the other officer?!" Rukia cared deeply for her friend, they were pretty close.

Shiraiyuki growled lowly. "He was a Rogue."

.o.o.

(A/N: What's going on?!

WHEN will I UPDATE next?!

Well... When I get 10 reviews, that's when! Every ten reviews a new chapter will come! And the likelihood of me getting that many is slim... So! Tell your friends about my story, and get people reviewing if you are interested in finding out what will happen!) (AND, Yes. I know that there is not a single mention of Byakuya Kuchiki in this whole chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :D )

(P.S: I'm working on the next chapter! YAY!)


End file.
